Love Letter
by Floral White
Summary: Canon-AT/Betapa kesalnya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menerima sepucuk surat dari orang yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu namanya/"Cih, kalau bisa aku ingin membuat pengirimnya bernasib sama seperti suratnya!"/Fluffy/R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam yang sengaja ia sediakan spesial untuk sahabatnya yang sekarang telah menggapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang hokage.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya, pemuda maniak ramen itu terlalu sibuk dengan hidangan di depannya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian menggeleng sembari terkikik geli. Namun, suara dengusan di sampingnya membuat perhatian wanita yang telah berubah marganya itu teralih pada pria yang telah menjadi suaminya sebulan ini. "_Nani_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Pria dua puluh tahun itu kembali mengambil irisan tomat dan memakannya bersama tempura udang. Cara makan yang benar-benar unik, hampir semua makanan harus bersanding dengan irisan tomat.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sisa supnya. Meskipun sudah menikah dengan pemuda mantan _nuke-nin_ itu, namun terkadang jawaban singkat Sasuke yang seperti itu masih ambigu baginya.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto sedikit berseru secara tiba-tiba, dengan susah payah ia menelan sisa kunyahan di mulutnya.

"Kau jorok, Dobe!" Komentar Sasuke melihat cara makan Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikannya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Seseorang menitipkan ini padamu," jelas Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit, namun tetap mengambil kertas berwarna merah muda tersebut. "Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto sambil membolak balik kertas yang dipegangnya. Wanita itu tidak melihat nama pengirim yang tertera di amplop tersebut.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya sebagai jawaban, "Aku lupa namanya, Sakura-_chan_. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," elaknya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, Naruto tersenyum cerah karena mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya! Aku memang lupa namanya tapi orang yang memberikan itu bilang, dia pernah memberikanmu surat seperti ini sebelumnya namun kau menolaknya. Ah~ ternyata ada cinta juga di tenda medis ya, Sakura-_chan_," goda Naruto. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke pada surat yang di pegang Sakura.

Sasuke yang tengah mengunyah kacang polong akhirnya menelan bulat-bulat kacang tersebut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lalu, ia merasa ingin membakar kertas yang di pegang Sakura dengan _amaterasu_ saat melihat sedikit rona merah yang menjalar di pipi istrinya.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh pria yang berani-beraninya membuat Sakura-nya memerah begitu. Ck, sialan!

Sakura yang tidak menyadari kekesalan suaminya itu hanya tersenyum malu mendengar godaan dari Naruto. "E-Eh, bukannya begitu Naruto," terang Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya.

Dan Sasuke semakin kesal saat Sakura bicara gagap seperti itu, ditambah senyum tipis Sakura yang timbul saat membaca surat laknat tersebut.

"Jadi, apa isi suratnya Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk membacanya ketika ia sudah selesai. Naruto menerima dengan antusias dan matanya mulai mengikuti tiap huruf yang tertulis di sana.

"Aku terharu," gumam Naruto sembari meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia pemuda yang baik dan tampan," kata Sakura, tidak menyadari mata merah yang menatapnya tajam. "Waktu itu aku menolak suratnya karena seseorang," gumam Sakura menerawang, mengingat kembali waktu ia masih berada di tenda medis.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai kejam, mungkin sekarang ia bisa sedikit mempermainkan sahabat menyebalkannya itu. "Dia memang pria baik, tapi sayang kau sudah memiliki Sasuke. Dia juga terlihat sedikit terpukul saat aku menceritakan tentang pernikahanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya, kalau saja Teme tidak—"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Dobe!" desis Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Kini, bola matanya sudah kembali bertransformasi ke bentuk lain lagi.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura bingung membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, Naruto pasti sengaja mempermainkannya seperti ini. Kini, kemarahan Sasuke beralih pada Naruto yang telah membawa surat sialan itu.

Sakura yang melihat suaminya tengah marah pada Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Alis Sasuke mengejang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. Dia tahu Sakura itu pintar, namun terkadang wanita itu bisa sangat-sangat bodoh. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke bilang kalau ia tidak suka dengan pemuda asing yang mengirimi Sakura surat laknat seperti itu. Sasuke juga tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia marah hanya karena seorang pemuda asing yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu namanya. Apakah ia cemburu? Tidak tidak! Sasuke tidak mengenal kata itu dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya tidak suka jika orang lain mengusik Sakura-nya, mengusik satu-satunya wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku ingin membuat daging asap dengan amaterasu," geram Sasuke sembari melotot tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan nyawanya terancam, segera pamit pulang. Dan dalam dua detik, Naruto sudah berada di luar komplek Uchiha.

"Hah~ dasar Teme," dengus Naruto geli.

.

.

Sakura yang masih belum mengerti penyebab kemarahan suaminya itu hanya mendengus sebal. Ia merasa risih juga ditatap intens seperti itu oleh suaminya. Meskipun sekarang Sakura tengah mencuci bekas makan malam mereka di westafel, nmaun ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang menusuk di punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Marah tidak jelas begini," gerutu Sakura sembari mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan serbet.

Sasuke masih diam, namun ia tidak mengurangi intensitas tatapannya pada Sakura.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sakura mendekati suaminya dan duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Sasuke. Mereka masih berada di meja makan saat ini. "Ne, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara lembut. Jemari lentiknya mengusap sayang lengan kekar suaminya.

Namun, Sasuke masih belum jua membuka mulutnya.

Kalau sudah begini, Sakura akan menggunakan trik berikutnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Sasuke, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi suaminya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_," rajuk Sakura.

Namun pria itu masih diam dan hanya menatap Sakura tajam.

Karena kesal, Sakura lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. kedua tangannya ia selipkan di helaian lembut suaminya untuk menjaga agar kepala Sasuke tidak kemana-kemana.

Cup!

Sakura memberikan kecupan yang lumayan panjang di bibir Sasuke, berharap suaminya berhenti mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Saat di rasanya sudah cukup, Sakura menarik kepalanya namun tertahan oleh pegangan Sasuke di tengkuk dan pinggangnya. Oh sial! Kini Sakura telah tejebak dalam kungkungan suaminya.

Setelah lima menit, Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas bebas namun sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Di hadapannya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai miring dan kembali mengecup sekilas bibirnya yang sudah merah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Kau itu milikku, dan jangan pernah memikirkan orang lain selain aku!" titah Sasuke pada istrinya. "Tunggu aku di kamar," katanya kemudian.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan suaminya itu. Lalu dengan langkah pelan, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setidaknya sekarang, Sasuke tidak mengabaiknnya seperti tadi.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari dapur dan pergi ke akmar mereka, Sasuke kemudian menyambar kertas yang tergeletak nyaman di atas meja dan membawanya keluar rumah. Dan di halaman, Sasuke kemudian membakar surat laknat itu dengan _amaterasu_ hingga tak bersisa.

"Cih, kalau bisa aku ingin membuat pengirimnya bernasib sama seperti suratnya," gerutu Sasuke ketika kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menguci pintu.

Dan kini, ia tengah menyiapakan rencana di kepalanya untuk menghukum istrinya karena telah berani menerima surat dari orang lain tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sasuke bangun sedikit kesiangan dan istrinya malah tidak membangunkan dirinya padahal ia ada misi hari ini bersama sang hokage Dobe dan Kakashi. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali, Sasuke keluar dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Dalam dua puluh menit, ia sudah siap dengan seragam anbu-nya. Kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya ke tempat dimana Sakura tengah berada saat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang sibuk dengan bento buatannya. Dengan _chakra_ yang terselubung, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan dari arah belakang, Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping istrinya. Sedangkan kepalanya ia selipkan di perpotongan leher dan bahu wanitanya, menyesap aroma manis vanili dan bunga Sakura yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Sakura yang terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke tiba-tiba sedikit memerah mendapat perlakukan seperti ini dari suaminya, meskipun ia mengalami hal seperti ini setiap hari. Namun tetap saja, sikap Sasuke yang terkesan manja seperti ini selalu saja membuatnya merona.

"Kau memerah," komentar Sasuke menyeringai. Meskipun ia tidak melihat langsung, namun ia sangat yakin istrinya sekarang tengah berusaha menghilangkan rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Dan ada rasa puas tersendiri bagi Sasuke saat mengetahui Sakura merona karena dirinya.

Karena merasakan napas hangat Sasuke di lehernya membuat Sakura sedikit geli, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin memerah. Ck, sial! Namun Sakura tidak memungkirinya, ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama suaminya.

Tetapi sepertinya suasana penuh cinta dari pasangan yang menikah satu bulan lalu ini tidak berlangsung lama. Suara gedoran dari luar pintu dan teriakan keras dari Naruto merusak momen bahagia mereka. Meskipun sangat enggan, Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya untuk membukakan Naruto pintu kalau tidak ingin membuat telinganya berdarah akibat suara menyakitkan yang berasal dari tenggorokan sahabat menjengkelkannya. Dan sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih bingung kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Naruto. Dunia memang aneh.

Dari dalam dapur, Sakura hanya terkikik mendengar perdebatan suaminya dengan Naruto. Selalu saja, meskipun sekarang Sasuke sudah menikah dan Naruto sudah menjadi hokage. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka, mereka masih saja suka memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi mau diapakan lagi.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di dapur, sarapan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Dan tanpa menunggu sang tuan rumah menawarkan, Naruto sudah mengambil piring dan mengambil makanan yang diinginkannya. Setelah dua sahabatnya menikah, Naruto memang sering mampir di rumah Sasuke untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja, Naruto," saran Sakura.

Perkataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Naruto sedikit kaget, ia hampir tersedak dengan makanan di mulutnya. "Apa kau keberatan aku makan di sini, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto menampilkan wajah sedih.

"Bukannya begitu, Naruto," kata Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum cerah, "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku selalu makan di sini?" tanyanya, "kau memang selalu pengertian, Sakura-_chan_," imbuhnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. Ia tidak pernah keberatan kalau Naruto selalu makan bersama mereka, dan Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Sakura hanya ingin sahabatnya mempunyai seseorang yang menemani hidupnya, ia tahu selama ini Naruto masih merasa kesepian. Karena itu, hokage muda itu sangat sering datang ke komplek Uchiha bahkan menginap di sini.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan dan senjata yang dibutuhkannya. Hari ini ia memang bertugas untuk mengawal sang hokage yang tidak lain adalah si Dobe untuk menghadiri pertemuan di Oto.

"Mungkin kau membutuhkan ini nanti," ujar Sakura menyerahkan botol yang berisi penawar racun.

Sasuke mengambil botol kecil tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku di rompinya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan matamu," kata Sakura lembut pada suaminya saat mereka berjaan keluar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Saat tiba di pintu depan, Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan gulungan berwarna merah pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Namun sebelum melangkah keluar rumah, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup lembut bibir lembut istrinya.

Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh mereka hanya berdecak pelan, "Aku iri~" gumamnya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura setelah suaminya melepaskan pagutannya dengan wajah yang dihiasi blur kemerahan. "Kau juga Hokage-_sama_, bersikaplah layaknya hokage," sarannya pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto hanya merengut sebagai balasan. "Aku juga ingin punya istri, apa kau tidak mau berbagi dengan sahabat terbaikmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mengecup sekilas kening Sakura sebelum melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ayo jalan!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hei, beraninya kau memerintah hokage seperti itu, Uchiha!" geram Naruto. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengikuti Sasuke dengan gerutuan tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menatap geli kelakuan suaminya dan Naruto. "Kalian hati-hati!" terikanya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, aku akan menjaga Teme," balas Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum, dan ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak nampak lagi, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Masih banyak peakerjaan rumah tangga yang terlebih dahulu harus diselesaikannya sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, karena hari ini ia mendapat _shift_ pagi.

Namun sebelum itu, Sakura ingin melihat isi gulungan yang diberiakan Sasuke padanya. "Ini mungkin jutsu baru untuk pengobatan," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, menerka apa isi gulungan yang ada di tangannya kini.

Saat menggelar gulungan tersebut di atas meja makan, Sakura mengernyit sejenak sebelum terkekeh. Dan setelah melakukan beberapa segel tangan, akhirnya gulungan yang tadinya putih bersih kini sudah terlihat huruf-huruf yang tergores di atasnya.

Sakura yang awalnya mengira itu adalah sebuah jutsu pengobatan hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit memerah membaca isi gulungan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"_**Kau milikku Uchiha Sakura, dan jangan pernah menerima surat laknat seperti tadi malam lagi! "**_

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan sisi posesif suaminya, namun ia juga tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Dan Sakura semakin merona tatkala membaca tulisan yang tiga kali lebih kecil dari tulisan di atasnya. Hanya sebuah kata sederhana, namun mampu membuat dirinya merona hebat dan jantungnya berpacu cepat namun menyenangkan.

"_**Aku selalu mencintaimu"**_

.

Seharian penuh, senyum dari wajah ayunya tidak pernah menghilang. Sakura juga tidak sabar menyambut pulang suaminya dan membalas pernyataan Sasuke. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, mendengar ungkapan seperti itu dari seorang suami adalah hal yang biasa Namun tidak bagi Sakura, karena Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan secara gamblang bagaimana perasaannya—kecuali kemarahan dan keras kepalanya. Dan ini adalah ketiga kalinya Sasuke megucapkan kata-kata itu(yang pertama saat ia dilamar oleh Sasuke, dan yang kedua saat malam pengantin mereka), meskipun yang ketiga hanya berbentuk tulisan. Tapi Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke memberikan istrinya surat cinta, eh? Atau lebih tepat disebut gulungan cinta?

Apapun namanya, Sasuke memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat Sakura-nya merona.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Niat awalnya mau bikin ficlet yang fluffy humor, namun jadinya malah beda dari yang direncanakan. Semoga readers bisa menikmati fic ini…

Mind to Riview


End file.
